Chocolate & Rosas
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: Un regalo del día del niño :D


**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Este es un One-Shot Especial…. Nació hoy… hace como 3 horas ¬¬**

**Lo escribí como regalo de Día del niño y de la Niña :D**

**Obvio, para mis niñas q hacen el favor de leer :) con la esperanza de que sigan haciéndolo.**

_"__La sonrisa de un niño es la pureza de Dios.__"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Era una ventosa mañana de abril, los árboles se sacudían apaciblemente y el sol se adivinaba detrás de la suave cortina de nubes que ocultaba el cielo.

Un pequeño se contemplaba en el espejo de su habitación con nerviosismo. Nunca había estado en el mundo muggle, pero por fin, luego de mucho rogar a sus padres, ellos accedieron a llevarlo a pasear al parque.

Nacido en una familia de magos que se remontaba a varias generaciones sobre un montón de años, el pequeño Draco Malfoy había escuchado de todo, y es que él estaba siempre muy bien documentado.

Su amigo, Theo Nott, le había contado lo que decía su primo sobre los muggles, aquellos seres misteriosos que nadie podía nombrar frente a su padre, y él también había investigado por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, de todo lo que sabía hasta ahora, no lograba encontrar algo que lo convenciera.

Había quienes, como su madre, decían que eran tal cual como ellos, pero sin magia… lo cuál era horrible! Pobre gente, cómo podrían vivir sin magia?; Una de las cocineras de su casa le había contado que todos, magos y muggles, eran iguales, solo que los muggles excéntricos usaban ropas de lo más graciosas, e incluso le había mostrado algunas fotografías rarísimas, sin movimiento!; También el primo de Theo decía que eran feos, con cuernos y colmillos, pero en las fotografías él no había visto nada de eso… a menos que los ocultaran de alguna forma; así que el pequeño Malfoy los encontraba terriblemente fascinantes… y por último, entre otras cosas, estaba su nana, una elfina doméstica llamada Zora, que platicaba que eran gente, sí, pero muy mala, hacían guerras catastróficas, se mataban unos a otros y la bondad estaba borrada de sus negros corazones.

Como fuere, armándose de valor como cualquier hombre de cinco años lo haría, se dio a la tarea de convencer a sus padres… y ahí estaba, contemplando su reflejo por milésima vez, asegurándose de verse como el muggle más muggle de todo el mundo muggle.

Su cabello platinado resbalaba ligeramente sobre su frente, enmarcando su carita de mejillas suaves, labios rosados y un par de ojitos grises ávidos de conocer el mundo. Su atuendo elegido eran unos pequeños jeans, zapatos negros y una playerita café claro de mangas largas.

Se dio un par de vueltas mirando evaluadoramente su imagen, hasta que por fin se convenció de que el disfraz estaba listo.

Bajó saltando los escalones del segundo piso de dos en dos, hasta aterrizar frente a su madre que lo miraba con ternura.

La idea original era ir acompañado de ambos, toda la familia de paseo; pero después de recavar información, Draco decidió no arriesgar a su madre, después de todo, Merlín sabrá de qué sean capaces esos muggles! No, definitivamente su mamá debía quedarse en casa para que no le pasara nada… no le gustaba dejarla, pero él sabía que era muy chiquito todavía como para cuidarla, así que seguiría haciendo el sacrificio de comer todas sus verduras para ser tan grande como su padre, y algún día él mismo podría cuidar de ambos.

-Draco, cariño.- lo saludó su madre besándolo en la mejilla.- hace frío.

-Pero ya estamos en primavera mamá!.- replicó el pequeño, mirando con aprehensión el abrigo que su madre sostenía sobre el brazo.

-Pero hace mucho viento, te puedes enfermar.- explicó Narcissa Malfoy con ternura.

Draco frunció su pequeño ceño y su boca formó un puchero infantil de lo más adorable; Narcissa se rió un poco del enfurruñamiento de su bebé y rodó los ojos… cómo podía dejarse manipular por un hombrecito de ese tamaño? Sí, lo supo desde que se casó con Lucius seis años atrás: Siempre tendría debilidad por los Malfoy, en todas sus presentaciones.

-Está bien, cariño.- accedió la mujer.- Pero por lo menos ponte el gorro.- dijo ella, colocándole sobre los rubios cabellos una boina realmente… fea.

-Pero mamá…- comenzó a protestar el niño otra vez.

-Mamá nada, Draco.- lo frenó Narcissa con esa voz de mando que sólo las mamás poseen.- Si no te lo pones, no vas.- la mujer contempló a su hijo, y no pudo mantener su postura rígida.- Además, yo misma lo tejí, a lo muggle, para la ocasión.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Está bien, mamá.- accedió el pequeño rubio sin enterarse para nada del chantaje emocional que su propia progenitora le estaba aplicando.

Un hombre tan alto como un edificio, con los cabellos y los ojos del mismo color que los de él, salió del Estudio y se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Draco corrió emocionado a los brazos de su padre, que lo levantó al vuelo, causando las risas del pequeño.

-Ya estás listo?.- le preguntó Lucius, luego de saludar a su madre con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Sí, papá!.- respondió el niño, casi incapaz de contener su emoción.

-Bien, espérame un segundo, debo enviar una lechuza y en seguida nos vamos.- dijo él, depositando a su vástago de nuevo en el piso de mármol negro.

Draco esperó pacientemente a que su padre volviera del "Estudio"… él, en su larga vida, jamás había entrado al famoso "Estudio", es más, qué rayos se estudiaba ahí? Sin duda, como tantas otras cosas, lo sabría cuando fuese mayor; o por lo menos eso es lo que siempre le decían acerca de… bueno, de todo.

Después del minuto más eterno de la historia, por fin salieron a la aventura. Lucius Malfoy tomó a su precioso vástago en brazos, y un segundo después aparecieron a discreción en lo que parecía ser una calle más larga y ancha que el callejón Diagon.

Lo depositó una vez más en el suelo y lo dejó corretear libremente mientras el revisaba los periódicos de Londres en el puestecito de la esquina; después de todo, Narcissa había inventado un hechizo para no permitir que el niño se alejara más de diez metros de cualquiera de ellos cuando salían de casa; Ahhhh, qué sería de él sin su esposa?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El niño contempló maravillado todo cuanto lo rodeaba, aún cuando no tuviese ni idea de los nombres o funciones de casa cosa que veía.

Los autos de colores lustrosos abarrotaban los carriles centrales, Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apreciar la altura de un edificio… entonces descubrió que su papá no era taaaan grande; pero igual lo seguiría queriendo.

La gente caminaba por la acera, y el pequeño Malfoy le puso atención a cada detalle, analizando con ojo clínico el aspecto de aquellos especímenes, hasta que decidió que su madre tenía razón y eran iguales a los magos.

De pronto pasó a su lado un muchacho casi tan alto como su padre, y se tropezó con él; vestía ropas negras, agujereadas y desgarradas; cadenas colgadas por todas partes, zapatos polvorientos, dibujos extraños sobre su piel, pinchos y aros sobresaliendo entre sus cejas, sus labios y sus orejas… pero lo que lo dejó con la boca abierta fue el impresionante peinado de cresta (Mohicana)que se elevaba sobre su cabeza… Así que después de todo, algunos muggles sí tenían cuernos y todo eso! No podía perder su oportunidad, tenía que saber más, seguro ese muggle era raro entre los raros!

-Lo siento, pequeño.- se disculpó el rarísimo muggle amablemente.- Te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien, gracias.- dijo el niño educadamente, acomodándose la boina de nuevo y colocando una carita de seriedad que solo lo hacía verse más tierno.- Pero me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas.

El chico lo contempló divertido, y se sentó sobre las escaleras de una casa, al lado de Draco, quien había elegido el lugar como puesto de observación.

-Qué quieres saber?

-Primero, cómo te llamas?.- preguntó el rubio, mirándolo con interés.

-Phil, Philip Rutherds.

_Nota mental: Los Muggles tienen nombres normales._

-Bien, Philip, yo soy Draco Malfoy. Quisiera saber qué son esos.- dijo el rubiecito señalando el tatuaje que sobresalía de la manga de su abrigo.

-Verás, Draco, es un tatuaje.- explicó Phil, desnudando su antebrazo orgullosamente.

-Wow! Qué es?

-Es un ave fénix.

_Nota mental 2: Los muggles conocen criaturas mágicas._

-A mi también me gustan.- dijo Draco sonriendo.- son muy bonitos.

-Sí, lo son… o más bien lo serían si existieran.

_Nota mental 3: Los muggles no creen en ellas._

-Mmmm, otra pregunta, si?

-Adelante, señor.- dijo el chico sonriente.

-Por qué tienes tantos agujeros en la cara? No te duele?

-Son arte.- dijo Phil con una carcajada.- Los tatuajes y los piercings duelen cuando te los haces, es cierto, pero son una forma de expresar lo que sientes. Todo tiene una razón de ser, si un día piensas en hacerte algunos debe ser sólo si tienen un significado especial para ti.

_Nota mental 4: los muggles están locos._

Por qué tu ropa esta vieja y fea? Eres un vagabundo? No tienes casa? La mía es muy grande, podrías vivir con nosotros.

Phil volvió a reír con las ocurrencias de aquel extraño niño rubio, lo que es la magia de la inocencia, pensó para sí.

-Sí tengo casa, y hasta tengo padres, Draco; simplemente que soy una persona un poco diferente, pero en esencia soy normal.

-Mmmm.- Draco lo miró frunciendo el ceño, no acababa de comprender eso último.- Si eres normal… entonces por qué tienes cuernos?

-Qué?.- Draco lo contemplaba con la ceja levantada.- No son cuernos, niño, es mi cabello.

El pequeño Malfoy tardó un poco en asimilar eso… o sea que los muggles no tenían cuernos después de todo; eran iguales a los magos, solo que chiflados. Ya empezaba a entender un poco más.

-Y por qué no lo usas como los demás? Te verías más normal.- observó el pequeño agarrándose el mentón pensativamente.

-Porque si todos fuéramos iguales, éste sería un mundo muy aburrido; en cambio, si venimos de partes diferentes, tenemos costumbres, gustos e ideas diferentes, siempre podrás aprender un poco de cada persona.

_Nota mental 5: El mundo muggle es Asombroso._

-Bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme.- dijo el niño, levantándose del escalón.- mi padre debe estar buscándome…. Iremos al parque!

-Oh, ojalá te diviertas mucho, Draco.- dijo el muchacho condescendientemente.- Y recuerda siempre que la gente que es diferente a ti no es rara, sino única.

-Gracias.- dijo Draco, tendiéndole la mano.- Pero de verdad, Phil… ya entendí que eres único y todo eso, pero en serio, tu cabello es horrible.

Phil soltó una carcajada y se despidió del niño con un abrazo, para después perderse en aquel mar de gente.

Definitivamente este era el día más emocionante de su vida.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Una niña pequeña correteaba en pos de una mariposa, mientras su abuela Jean la observaba sentada en una banca de madera.

Un curioso gorro rosado dominaba los rebeldes rizos castaños de la niña, salvo algunos mechones que escapaban sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto aún más angelical del que poseía de por sí. Sus enormes ojos miel contrastaban con la piel pálida; el rubor de la fatiga coloreaba sus mejillas mientras sus labios rojos se abrían tratando de llamar a la famosa mariposa inatrapable.

Luego de correr y correr sin lograr nada, fue por la bolsa de chocolates que su abuelo le había obsequiado aquella tarde y por el libro de cuentos con que la había premiado su padre por aprender a leer perfectamente.

Y es que así era Hermione Granger, una inocente niña devoradora de libros y chocolates pr igual; siempre dispuesta a preguntar el porqué de las cosas y entablar conversación con la gente más extraña que pudiese encontrar.

Y hablando de gente rara…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco corrió lejos de su padre una vez que estuvieron en el dichoso parque. Lucius se sentó en un banco, cerca de una ancianita de aspecto adorable, y extendió un periódico más frente a él, dispuesto a entender cómo demonios se manejaban las finanzas muggles.

El niño rubio se paseó observando cuidadosamente a los demás infantes que jugaban por ahí; algunos corrían como desquiciados persiguiendo una pelota; otros corrían en desorden y se empujaban todos contra todos; también había chicos más grandes, como Phil, que se sentaban tranquilamente junto a lindas muchachas y pintaban sobre el rostro una sonrisa bastante boba.

Y como eso le pareció lo más seguro y menos extraño de todas las actividades del parque: decidió intentarlo.

Una niña castaña estaba sobre un columpio, leyendo un libro; Draco se encaminó hacia allá y se sentó en el columpio de al lado. La niña no le prestó atención.

Estuvo cerca de cinco minutos en silencio, esperando el momento en que la sonrisa tonta apareciera también en su rostro, pero no, él no estaba nada sonriente. Volvió a observar a las parejas minuciosamente. Merlín! Ya sabía en qué estaba fallando! Por supuesto, cómo no lo pensó antes? Había que hablar.

-Hola, soy Draco Malfoy.- dijo el rubio mirando a la castaña.

-Hola… yo soy Mione.- respondió la niña, sorprendida por el saludo.

-Qué lees?

-Son cuentos.- explicó ella, mostrándole las páginas ilustradas del libro.

-Cuentos? Como cuales?.- Draco se sintió intrigado por lo que había dicho Phil; ahora quería aprender sobre esa niña.

-Los de siempre.- dijo Hermione.- La cenicienta, la Bella y la Bestia, el Príncipe Rana, Rapunzel…

-No los conozco.- dijo Draco, extrañado por aquellos relatos.

-Qué raro eres.- dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño.- quieres que los leamos juntos?

Se tendieron sobre el pasto, hombro con hombro leyendo una a una las historias, riendo y preocupándose por los personajes, viviendo cada relato como si fueran ellos mismos.

Hermione tomó un chocolate más y lo llevó a su boca.

Draco no podía evitar imaginarse el sabor del chocolate… los amaba! Más que a su escoba de juguete, más que a su lechuza… él amaba el chocolate. Y aquellos olían tan bien…

-Mione…- la niña levantó la mirada de su cuento favorito.- Me das uno?.- terminó Draco, señalando la bolsa de dulces.

-Mmmmm… sí te lo doy, pero quiero algo a cambio.- respondió ella, observando el lugar con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Qué cosa? Lo que sea.- aceptó Draco muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Sabes? Siempre he deseado que me regalen una rosa.- explicó ella.- Así que, la flor por el chocolate.

Hermione, a pesar de su mente precoz e inteligencia apabullante para una niña de su edad, no dejaba de ser una chica… y por lo tanto, no dejaba de soñar con el príncipe azul.

Pero el tonto príncipe azul nada más no llegaba! Así que si no encontraba un príncipe del color adecuado, ella estaba dispuesta a pintar uno a su gusto.

Draco se puso de pie y la contempló firmemente.

-Tendrás tu rosa.- dijo solemne.- Yo volveré por ti, Mione.

Un suspiro salió de las bocas de ambos; Hermione suspiró de emoción, y Draco… él suspiró de desesperación. De dónde se suponía que sacaría una rosa?

Observó hacia los macizos de flores, y de pronto encontró su respuesta: Justo en el medio de la jardinera se elevaba el rosal más grande que hubiese visto nunca, coronado por una única flor blanca, tan grande que a penas podría cogerla con las dos manos.

Se acercó a paso decidido hacia la rosa, pero un letrerito de madera se interpuso en su camino.

"_No pisar el césped"_

Rayos! Y ahora qué haría?

Piensa, Draco, Piensa…. Un click hizo la luz en su cerebro e inmediatamente corrió hacia su padre, que lo contempló con curiosidad.

-Todo bien, Hijo?.- preguntó el hombre, apartando el periódico de su vista.

-Sí, papá; necesito…- se acercó a su padre y trepó por sus rodillas hasta susurrarle al oído.- puedes aparecer una rosa?

-Qué?

-Necesito una rosa, papá.- explicó el niño.- iba a cortar esa de allá, pero parece que está prohibido…

-Y para qué quieres una flor?

-Ves a la niña de allá?.- el rubio menor señaló a la niña a lo lejos.- ella tienes chocolates, y me dará uno si le llevo una rosa.

Lucius se rió un poco de la carita de preocupación de su retoño.

-Y por qué no mejor me pides los chocolates y dejamos la rosa por la paz?.- ofreció Lucius.

-No papá, yo le prometí una rosa.- dijo Draco seriamente.- y tú dijiste que los Malfoy siempre cumplen su palabra.

Lucius contempló a su hijo con orgullo, y discretamente materializó una enorme flor blanca con los pétalos perlados de rocío. Se la entregó al pequeño, que la miró embelesado.

-Ve y cumple tu palabra.- le dijo seriamente.- hazme sentir orgulloso.

Draco corrió con la flor en la mano y se arrodilló frente a Hermione, que ya se encontraba sentada sobre el pasto.

-Aquí tienes.

Hermione clavó sus ojitos castaños en los grises de él… de verdad no esperaba que lo consiguiera.

-Gracias.- dijo ella, sacando un conejo de chocolate de la bolsa.- toma.- lo desenvolvió y lo introdujo con delicadeza entre los labios del rubio.- Sabes? Te lo hubiera dado sin que me trajeras la rosa.

Draco paladeó el famoso chocolate y le sonrió.

-Te la hubiera traído de todas formas.- respondió él.

La voz de la abuela Jane se elevo por el viento, llamando a su nieta para regresar a casa.

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo la niña con tristeza, recogiendo sus cosas.- espero que vengas más seguido.

-Te aseguro que algún día nos veremos de nuevo.- prometió Draco, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Te estaré esperando, Príncipe Draco.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


End file.
